The New War
by ShadowligerV
Summary: The Blitz Team dont know it but they will start a new war and in the the middle of it Bit and Leena find each other. Pairings BitLeena BradNaomi


Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids at all enen i wish i did

The New War

CHAPTER ONE: HELP NEEDED

It seemed to be just another day at The Blitz Team base as everyone began to wake. Jamie as always was in the kitchen cooking breakfast with Brad getting his coffee. Doc was in his room playing with his Zoid Models. While Bit was doing his normal morning work out runnin from Leena after his stole some of her cookies. Little did any of them know that the action they would make today would change the planet of Zi big time.

As Bit was runnig from leena he looked over his shoulder and could help but think 'damn leena is cut...wait what am i thinking' as he continued to run.

"Bit get your as..." Leena tried to get out before a huge explosion was heard outside.

"Hey everyone get up here now"Jamie called over the com system.

As everyone went into the meeting room they looked at Jamie waiting for an answer to why he called them in.

"Hey I think that there is a fight outside our base fighting so i need you get in your Zoids and go out and help this wierd looking Liger that is getting destroied" Jamie said with a scared tone in is voice as looked at Video screen of a dark blue liger getting round after round of bullets and missiles fired into. "I dont think it will last much longer and I cant get a com-link to it no matter what I try so hurry" Jaime continued as the rest of the BLitz team ran to the hanger to get to there Zoids.

As Bit, Leena, and Brad left the hanger of there base they looked to the Liger that was getting shot at and hurried to get to it to try and defend it. As they made it to the liger it was trying to stand. The liger from what could be seen looked like and Blade Liger and the Liger Zeros Jager Armor crossed. It had bouble blades that came down on its sides. It also had all the nice little wing pieces on it armor that helped the Jager move at high speeds and it had what seemed to be a broken blade that would extend up on its back and one ion-booster like the Jagers, just a little smaller so it can use its side blades still, and it looked as if the other booster had been blow clear off.

Bit looked to the struggling zoid and started to open a com link with it. As a vid-screen popped up all Bit seen was a sleeping young man about his age with some cuts and bruises on him. Bit looked over the man on the screen. He were a pair of black cargo style pants and a black shirt, his Jet black hair was short and parted down the middle.

"Hey Bit, can you help out a little" Leena yelled over the com-link she had opened to Bit Liger.

"Oh, yeah be right" Bit answered as he turned to see and 5 Zaber Fangs charging them.

"Hey I think that Zoid and his pilot are going to try and help fight still" Brad's faced popped up in the cockpit of Leena and BiTs.

"That cant be." Bit answered Brad.

"Why not?" Brad asked now confused but still landing a few bullets at the on coming enemy.

"Who care right now lets just fight." Leena shouted as one of Zabers attaked her. Two of the Zabers then went after Brad and his Shadow Fox. Leave the other two far Bit.

"Hold Still" Leena said in frustration trying to hit the Zaber she was fighting which seemed to have been a standard looking Zaber but the color was Jet Black like the other Zabers. Leena continued to try and shoot the Zaber but it kept moving All it seemed like she was doing was preventing it from being able to take her out.

Brad on the other hand was fight two identical Zabers. They looked normal, but the fact that they had Blades set up on the like a Blade Liger. All Brad could do was dadge and get a few cheap shots in on them. Then brad got on idea to take out one of the Zabers and hoped the other Zaber wouldnt attack him right afterwards.

Bit on the other hand had is Zabers under control and already took one out and was being chased by the other.

"Hey Lenna I have an idea" Bit popped up on Leena's Vid-screen.

"Ok, what is it" Leena shot back a little frustrated cause they Zaber she was fight was dodge all of her attacks.

"Ok, when i run in front of you, take out the Zaber on my tail and i will take out the Zaber that you are fight" Bit replied to Leena.

"That sound like it might work" Jaime came across "But, try to hurry Brad needs help.

Bit piloted the Zoid right across Leena's line of sight and as he did Leena fired. By the time the Zaber chasing Bit knew what was happening he got hit by everything Leena could fire in one shot. As the other Zaber Leena was fighting tried take advante on Leena turning her attention away bit hit it with a Stike laser Claw.

Just then Brad let out a smoke screen and one of the Zabers ran right at the now black cloud of smoke with it blades extended only to find and well placed and timed Stike laser Claws from Brad. After that the other Zaber extended its blades and went straight for Brad. As if on cue Brad seen the other Zaber and jump out of the way and the new liger attacked the Zaber disabling it.

After the Zaber went down the Blitz team came to the new Liger and they all opened a Vid-link with it and seen why Bit said the Liger was not going to help even knowing it did.

"Hey the pilot is out cold" Leena shouted in surprise.

"Then who was he able to help me" Bad asked now with a puzzled look on his face.

Then the Liger Zero let out a small roar almost as if to ask the other Liger if it was ok. The other Liger, much to the shock of everyone, let out a roar and then callapsed on the groud.

Almost an instint reaction the Blitz team opened there cockpit haches and ran over to the fallen Zoid. As they reached it the Zoid opened its hach and they ran up to to see what was in side. As they looked on they seen all the lights on they controls slowly dim and shout off almost asif the last of the Zoids life was sucked out of it. Brad quickly grabed the pilot and put him in the Shadow Fox.

"Get his zoid in the hanger now" is all Brad said as he turned the Fox and ran to the Hanger.

Bit and Leena used there Zoids to pull the fallen Liger into the hanger. As they parked there Zoids they got out and walked over to Jaime which was now hooking a computer up the the new Liger to run a diagnosticts check.

"Hey do you think that guys Zoid is going to be able to get fixed" Bit asked.

"I dont know it is almost like it has now power left" Jamie answered then added "but, thing I am interested in is the pilot was out and still it fought"

"Yeah, just like the Liger BIt. It was like it was alive" Leena commented.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope that guy and his Zoid will be ok" Bit replied then walked out of the hanger. Leena followed and Jamie just kept on check the Zoid over.

Bit and Leena bother entered a room Doc was in and asked in unison "Is that pilot doing ok" doc just looked at them and answered "Other than some scrapes and bruises he will be fine." just then Brad walked in and asked Doc the same question and Doc gave the same answer.

After a few minutes Jamie entered and said "hey guys, I think you al should take a look at this" he pulled up some stuff on the screen then turned to them "I think that Zoid out there is a Zoid like the Liger Zero and I think if we dont get it to a repair shop or fix it ourselves it might just die" Jamie said as he looked kinda sad at that fact.

It didnt talke long and Bit, Leena, Brad and Jamie were trying to fix the broken Liger.

Shadow Liger here on my first fic. Well what do u all think of chapter one. Please tell me and let me know Flames are welcome to.  
I will try to get chapter two up when i am done with is k. And i will thank all that reveiw my first fic. 


End file.
